An organic EL element has the ability to emit light with high luminance at a high voltage and with various colors depending on the kind of organic compounds, and can be easily manufactured as a flat light emitting panel. Thus, in recent years, a light emitting module provided with a light emitting panel using organic EL elements has been in the spotlight.
FIG. 10 shows this kind of light emitting module. As shown, a light emitting module 103 includes a light emitting panel 102 in which a light emitting part 122 is formed on a transparent substrate 121 via a transparent electrode 122a; and a wiring circuit board 106 for supplying a power to the light emitting panel 102 (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-200627). The light emitting panel 102 includes an electrode pad 123 connected to the light emitting part 122 through the transparent electrode 122a; and a sealing tube 124 which seals the light emitting part 122. The wiring board 106 is fastened to the light emitting panel 102 by means of a fastener 109 such as an adhesive tape. The light emitting panel 102 is electrically connected to the wiring board 106 by connecting the electrode pad 123 to an electrode pad 162 formed on the wiring circuit board 106 by using a bonding wire 108.
However, in the light emitting module 103 as configured above, some lights “L” of the lights emitted from the light emitting part 122 are guided in the substrate 121 without penetrating through the substrate 121. The lights L laterally guided in the substrate 121 are outputted in a lateral direction of the substrate 121 and in a non-emission direction of the light emitting module 103, and thus cannot be used as effective light. As a result, fewer lights are outputted in the front direction of the light emitting module 103, thereby deteriorating light use efficiency.